


H is for Human

by FrankiValerie



Series: A-Z of Jack [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think this one is closer around the original 250 word mark, I cut it down a lot.  I hope it still has enough to it.... </p><p>A young Jack encounters the first friendly face she can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Human

2172

Jack was nervous, but like hell was she going to show it. This asari, Talah had helped her escape from those asshole scum slavers and now had work for her – this was too good to pass up. Maybe she’d finally have some hope in life, no more pain or suffering or being used for her biotics. 

“Ladies.” Talah pulled Jack into a room where another 3 Asari and a female drell sat around a coffee table in various colours of armour. They all looked up as they entered the room and looked over Jack. She hung her head and pulled her sleeves down over her scars. 

Talah continued, “This is Jack. She’s going to be staying with us for a while.” 

A lilac coloured asari made a disgusted noise in her throat, “A human, Talah? Really?” 

“Yes, Rylie, really.” Talah crossed her arms, “Got a problem with saving a kid from slavers now?” 

“Save all the kids you want, but we can’t bring them with us. She won’t be able to keep up! She’ll be a liability.”  
The drell had wandered over and knelt in front of Jack. 

“Let me see,” she said, softly. She nodded to Jack’s arms. Jack looked at her, then up at Talah, who nodded. The rest of the room had fallen silent and were all looking now. 

Slowly, Jack rolled back her sleeves. Rylie was looking at her arms now, with an entirely different expression. The drell held her hands and after a moment asked, “Who did this to you, sweetie?” 

Jack felt herself choke, tears stinging the back of her eyes, “I don’t know. Other humans. Scientists.” 

“She’s weak,” Rylie hissed, “Nothing more than a lab rat.”

“I’ll look out for her,” the drell said, not taking her eyes off Jack’s, “Humans are resilient. I can see her strength.”


End file.
